


[Fanart for Sins of Omission by Kiyaar] The Cave Scene

by Yuuuukiko



Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuuukiko/pseuds/Yuuuukiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kiyaar, you wonderful author, you.</p><p>This scene is from Chapter 20, wherein Steve has a sad because... well, I don't want to spoil it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart for Sins of Omission by Kiyaar] The Cave Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sins of Omission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527590) by [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/pseuds/Kiyaar). 



> If you haven't read the story already, go read it here. It will break your heart in the most exquisite way possible.

Rough doesn't even begin to describe this draft. I didn't even scan it properly--just took a photo of it with my cell phone. I must admit that the only reason I am posting this piece of art in this condition is because I was a little over-eager to gift it to Kiyaar, who works so tirelessly on SoO. One day, I'll scan it, clean it up, and color it. Until then, I humbly offer up this little thing.

Artwork [here](http://yuuuukiko.tumblr.com/post/58193843787/fanart-for-sins-of-omissions-by-kiyaar-from).


End file.
